Ingatan Masa Lalu
by ahalya
Summary: Sumpah yang dibawa sampai mati akhirnya terwujud. Dinding tinggi itu kembali mengelilingi Ino, sampai dia tak bisa lagi melihat selain apa yang memang seharusnya dilihat dari balik dinding./AU/Kado kecil untuk Suu Foxie, my beloved sister :D


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Sumpah yang dibawa sampai mati akhirnya terwujud. Dinding tinggi itu kembali mengelilingi Ino, sampai dia tak bisa lagi melihat selain apa yang memang seharusnya dilihat dari balik dinding.

.

.

**Ingatan Masa Lalu**

Sebuah fanfiksi sebagai kado yang sangat telat untuk **Suu Foxie**, my beloved sister.

Terinspirasi dari Murder in Mesopotamia by Agatha Christie.

.

.

Sepasang kaki itu melangkah pelan di antara sebaran daun-daun yang gugur. Si pemilik kaki kadang menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan kicauan burung-burung yang tertangkap telinganya. Kemudian dia ikut bersenandung kecil, sambil sesekali mengumbar senyum ke arah rumah kecilnya yang sudah tampak di depan mata. Tangannya hampir mencapai pagar, ketika tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Raut keterkejutan terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Kilasan seseorang yang pernah hadir di kehidupannya beberapa tahun lalu membuat kedua matanya membuka lebar. Akan tetapi keterkejutan itu berangsur pulih saat melihat siapa yang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau baru pulang besok, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Tidak kangen padaku?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil membuka pagar rumahnya, dia mempersilakan Naruto masuk. "Rupanya dinas ke luar kota menambah kamus rayuanmu."

Naruto masuk, mengekori si pemilik rumah sampai ke dalam pekarangan, lalu menutup pintu pagar yang tadi dibiarkan terbuka oleh si pemilik rumah. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah seminggu kau tidak mengabariku. Apa kau melupakanku, Sayang?"

Yang dipanggil sayang hanya menolehkan kepalanya, tertawa kecil, kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang berada dua langkah di belakangnya. Didekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda itu. Usia Naruto tiga puluh tahun. Wajah pemuda itu memang ganteng. Belum lagi postur tubuhnya yang kekar dan kulit _tan_-nya yang semakin menambah kesan 'laki-laki' pada dirinya. Tak heran jika gadis yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya, yang tersenyum lembut, sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu begitu tergila-gila padanya. "Menurutmu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia menjawil pucuk hidung sang penanya. "Kau semakin nakal setelah kutinggal pergi, Ino."

Ino tertawa kecil, melepaskan kalungan tangannya di leher Naruto. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggulah dulu di ruang tengah."

"Kalau aku ikut, boleh?" canda Naruto. Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

Ino melempar tatapan tajam. Namun sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil. "Coba saja kalau berani."

Setelah jauh dari pandangan Naruto, wajah Ino yang tadinya menampilkan keceriaan kini berubah menjadi murung luar biasa. Seakan ada beban berat di pundaknya, dia bersandar di dinding. Kedua matanya terpejam. Beberapa kejadiaan dalam satu bulan ke belakang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Dulu Ino pernah sekali melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya. Pada saat usianya masih hinggap di angka sembilan belas tahun, dia kabur bersama pemuda yang dia pikir dicintanya setengah mati. Kedua orang tuanya menentang habis-habisan hubungan mereka. Pemuda itu bagi keluarga Ino hanyalah pemuda urakan, miskin, dan tak punya masa depan untuk menghidupi dan membahagiakan Ino. Namun bagi Ino, pemuda itu adalah cintanya. Yamanaka Ino jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pemuda itu.

Maka berbekal cinta yang mereka pikir bisa membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan meski ditentang banyak pihak, keduanya memutuskan untuk kabur dan hidup bersama. Kenyataannya Ino tidak salah. Pemuda itu memang benar-benar mencintai dan menyayanginya. Satu tahun hidup bersama, tanpa status pernikahan, membuktikan cinta pemuda itu pada Ino bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Namun Ino melakukan satu kesalahan fatal yang membuat pemuda itu berbalik membencinya.

Ino adalah pribadi otonom yang menyukai kebebasan. Semenjak tinggal bersama dengan pemuda pilihannya, dia merasa lama kelamaan dia mulai kehilangan kebebasannya. Tak ada lagi seminar-seminar, yang mampu menampung kebebasan berpendapatnya, yang bisa dihadirinya, tak ada lagi kegiatan-kegiatan, yang bisa menggali potensi dalam dirinya, yang bisa diikutinya. Sang kekasih selalu mengekangnya, melarang Ino melakukan semua itu. Dalihnya adalah agar keberadaan mereka tak sampai terdeteksi oleh kerabat dan keluarga Ino. Ino pun sadar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya benar. Mereka hidup dalam pelarian. Namun hati kecil Ino pun tahu, tak sepenuhnya alasan itu benar. Karena meski mereka tak hidup dalam pelarian, Ino yakin kekasihnya itu tidak akan membiarkannya meraih kebebasan itu. Ino cukup, tidak, Ino sangat mengenalnya. Sisi protektif pemuda itu kelewat batas. Baginya Ino cukup diam di dalam rumah, mencintai dan dicintainya. Ino tak perlu berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Cukup hanya ada aku dan kamu, maka tak perlu kata dia dan mereka. Hal yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai hal paling romantis, kini berbalik mencekiknya.

Pemuda itu memonopolinya. Dia mengekang kebebasan Ino. Sejak pertama mengenal pemuda itu, baru kali ini Ino merasa menyesal mencintai dan hidup bersamanya. Malam itu Ino gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Ino membuka kedua matanya. Kilasan hidupnya dulu membuat rasa takut kembali menyergapnya. Sudah lama Ino berusaha melupakan satu babak dalam hidupnya itu. Semenjak memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, Ino berusaha lepas dari ingatan-ingatan kebersamaannya dengan si pemuda. Namun beberapa bulan ini ingatan itu malah semakin jelas dan muncul ke permukaan.

Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan kebas yang mendadak menjalari hatinya, Ino kembali pada niat awalnya, mandi. Ino memejamkan matanya ketika menikmati guyuran air pada kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ingatan itu menyeruak ke permukaan.

Ino mencintai kekasihnya, itu jelas. Pun kekasihnya yang mencintainya setengah mati. Ino bisa merasakan itu. Namun kekangan akan kebebasannya membuat Ino perlahan-lahan memupuk rasa hambar di hatinya, berusaha mengalahkan perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu yang dulu dirasakannya pada kekasihnya. Ino tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ino tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dia tidak setega itu. Atau malah sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya itu lebih dari sekadar tega?

Semakin lama keinginan Ino untuk berpisah dari kekasihnya semakin menguat. Dia kadang berpikir, andai saja dulu dia menuruti perkataan orang tuanya. Mukin dia masih bisa merasakan kebebasan. Ino masih muda. Masih banyak sisi dunia yang belum dijumpainya. Masih banyak keinginannya yang belum terpenuhi. Dulu Ino berpikir, karena merasa dirinya adalah seorang pribadi otonom, maka dia berhak pergi dan hidup bersama pemuda pilihannya meski tanpa restu keluarganya. Kini dia menyesal. Justru pemuda itulah yang kini merenggut semua hak-haknya sebagai seorang pribadi otonom. Ino mungkin bisa menentang pemuda itu, sama seperti dia menentang kedua orang tuanya. Namun Ino sadar, meski kekasihnya itu begitu lembut dan perhatiaan, tapi pemuda itu juga memiliki kekejaman yang bisa Ino rasakan dari setiap tatapan mata pemuda itu.

Ino tidak buta dan juga tidak tuli. Saat belum memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, beberapa kali Ino mendengar bahwa kekasihnya itu pernah memukuli sampai sekarat seorang pemuda yang katanya menaruh hati padanya. Dulu Ino menganggap itu adalah bentuk cinta yang dalam kekasihnya pada dirinya. Namun kini perlahan-lahan kekejaman pria itu menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi dirinya. Meski tidak pernah menyiksa Ino secara fisik, tapi Ino bisa merasakan kekejaman sang kekasih meski hanya lewat tatapan mata.

Tubuh Ino bergidik ngiri. Dengan segera dibukanya kembali kedua matanya. Napasnya memburu, kilasan masa lalunya seakan mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Mencoba menetralisir kegelisahan dalam hatinya, Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum mengembuskannya secara perlahan.

Ino menyudahi mandinya dengan cepat. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya, dia sudah melihat Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Pemuda tampan itu tampak fokus menonton siaran televisi yang menampilkan sekilas info mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di Konoha.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Ino mengangguk kecil, dia menuju lemarinya, memilih gaun tidur kesukaannya yang berwarna ungu muda dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil pada tepinya.

Ino kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Meski pernah beberapa kali berhubungan intim dengan Naruto, walaupun mereka belum terikat dalam pernikahan, tapi tetap saja Ino kadang merasa risih jika harus meloloskan pakaian yang dikenakannya di hadapan pemuda itu. Bukan hanya karena tatapan penuh gairah milik Naruto yang seolah menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, yang membuatnya merasakan gairah sensual yang membakarnya, tapi juga karena sesuatu dalam tatapan kedua mata biru langit itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Selesai mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Ino kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kali ini televisi sudah dimatikan. Kesunyian melanda. Naruto kini sedang membaca buku sambil berbaring di satu sisi tempat tidur. Kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya. Matanya melirik Ino yang perlahan menyusup ke balik selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi sampai ke pinggang Naruto; dada bidangnya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa atasan.

Naruto meletakkan buku yang dibacanya pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mencopot kacamatanya yang kemudian diletakkannya di atas buku itu.

"Ada apa?"

Ino diam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan dari Naruto. Maka dia memilih hanya membalikkan posisinya ke arah Naruto, sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Sayang."

Ino menatap ke dalam kedua mata Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kejadian-kejadiaan yang terjadi selama sebulan ini, tepat saat Naruto pergi dinas ke luar kota, begitu mengganggunya. Kenangan-kenangan yang sudah jauh-jauh ditanamnya ke dasar ingatannya malah semakin hari semakin gencar naik ke permukaan.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku?"

Ino ragu sesaat, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan masa lalu yang pernah membelenggunya pada Naruto. Naruto adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang mampu membuatnya kembali merasakan cinta selain pemuda dari masa lalunya yang kini tak jelas rimbanya.

_Malam itu kegelisahan Ino semakin meningkat. Sudah beberapa hari pemuda yang hidup bersama dengannya dalam pelarian tidak kunjung pulang. Meski keinginan Ino untuk berpisah semakin lama semakin kuat, tapi Ino tidak bisa menampik bahwa sisi lain hatinya masih menyimpan rasa hangat yang begitu besar pada pemuda itu. _

_Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari ketika suara pintu depan yang terbuka mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan tergesa Ino turun dari tempat tidurnya, setengah berlari menuju ruang depan. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah._

_"Astaga, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" seru Ino. Dia berlari menuju kekasihnya, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari kening sang kekasih._

_Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam, menikmati sentuhan hangat Ino di keningnya. Rasa bahagia membanjiri relung hatinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya begitu mengasihinya. Dia membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, menangkap jemari Ino yang masih mengusap darah di keningnya._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Pemuda itu berusaha tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Asal kau di sampingku, aku tidak apa-apa."_

_Hati Ino mencelos mendengar apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Ino sadar dengan segenap hatinya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu mencintainya. Setitik ragu muncul kembali di hatinya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan pemuda yang begitu mencintainya. Namun di saat kesempatan untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu muncul, Ino tidak bisa menolak begitu saja. _

_Kesempatan itu datang ketika sang kekasih menceritakan pekerjaan apa yang dilakukannya demi menopang kehidupan mereka selama ini. Kala itu, jantung Ino nyaris berhenti saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya bekerja sebagai kurir obat-obatan terlarang. Ino secara keras melarang kekasihnya melanjutkan pekerjaan itu. Namun sang kekasih pun bersikeras mempertahankan pekerjaannya demi penghasilan untuk menopang kehidupan mereka._

_"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Ino melirik jendela rumah kecil yang mereka huni, takut-takut jika ada tetangga mereka yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia bergegas mengunci jendela dan menutup tirainya._

_"Sayang, mengertilah. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertindak sebagai kurir, aku juga bukan pemakai. Aku-"_

_"Stop! Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apa pun. Aku bisa menerima pekerjaanmu, apa pun, asal jangan bertentangan dengan hukum." Ino berkata lemah, "Please..."_

_"Ino, mengertilah. Dengan pekerjaan ini aku bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang, kita bisa membiayai kebutuhan kita sehari-hari. Bahkan aku bisa menabung untuk biaya pernikahan kita nanti."_

_Ino mendekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah._

_"Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, Ino."_

_Si pemuda menurunkan tangan Ino dari mulut gadis itu, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Percaya padaku, aku, tidak, kita akan baik-baik saja."_

_Namun Ino tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Dia mencintai kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan sang kekasih. Maka dengan berat hati, Ino sendirilah yang menjebloskan kekasihnya ke balik jeruji besi. _

_Sang kekasih murka luar biasa. Kekecewaan berat melanda hatinya. Kebencian mulai melata di hatinya ketika satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya justru menjebloskannya ke dalam sel tahanan. Dia bersumpah, Ino akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Dia akan mengejar Ino sampai ke mana pun. Tak akan ada tempat bagi Ino untuk pulang, kecuali ke dalam dekapannya. Sumpah yang akan dibawanya sampai mati._

_Dengan ditahannya sang kekasih, Ino kembali ke dalam pelukan keluarganya. Sebagian hati kecil Ino merasa sakit. Dia telah mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri. Meski kalimat-kalimat pembelaan, bahwa dia melakukan itu semata-mata agar sang kekasih menyadari kekeliruannya, terus dia tanamkan dalam hatinya, tapi Ino tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sisi lain hatinya bersorak karena akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari belenggu kekasihnya._

Naruto membelai lembut sisi wajah Ino. "Tenanglah," katanya. "Itu semua sudah berakhir."

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, itu semua belum berakhir. Dia ... dia masih ada, Naruto."

_Ino merasakan kedamaian hidup selama dua tahun setelah kekasihnya resmi dibui. Dia memulai hidupnya seperti dulu, mengaktualisasikan dirinya seperti apa yang dikehendakinya selama ini. Ino bahagia. Meski ada rongga kosong di sudut hatinya, dia percaya suatu saat nanti akan ada pemuda yang mengisi kekosongan itu. _

_Pemuda pertama adalah Shikamaru, teman sepermainan Ino sejak kecil. Salah satu sahabat Ino yang melarang hubungannya dulu. Hubungan Ino dengan Shikamaru semakin dekat. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka sepakat untuk melakukan kencan. Namun itu semua harus terhenti di tengah jalan ketika Ino mendapat surat kaleng tepat setelah dia pulang kencan dengan Shikamaru._

_"Dear Ino kekasihku tercinta,_

_Aku tahu kautelah melupakanku. Kau mengkhianati cintaku. Kau jatuhkanku dalam lubang dalam yang sulit untuk kutembus. Namun kaulupa satu hal, Sayang. Kaulupa bahwa aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Sekeras apa pun kau menghindariku, aku akan kembali datang padamu. Begitu pula denganmu. Kauakan kembali padaku. Karena hanya akulah tempatmu kembali. Maka jangan sekali-kali kau berani menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain. Atau hanya ada dua pilihan. Kau atau dia yang menemaniku di neraka._

_Dari kekasih yang kaukhianati,_

_M"_

_Tubuh Ino menggigil. Dia tahu, dia telah kembali. Ino tidak akan bisa melupakan tulisan tangannya. Tulisan yang tercetak jelas di surat ancaman yang dikirimkan padanya. _

Naruto mendekap erat tubuh Ino. Dilepaskan dekapannya saat mendapati keadaan Ino berangsur tenang. "Tenanglah, ada aku."

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Tapi dia kembali, Naruto."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bukankah kau bilang sudah lama dia tak lagi mengganggumu?"

Ino mengangguk. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada cermin yang tergantung di dinding di belakang Naruto. Bayangan seorang gadis bermata biru menatapnya langsung. "Tapi dia kembali Naruto, dia ... dia berada di dekatku, di dekat kita, aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya." Suara Ino bergetar. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menghalau laju seraut wajah yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Dari tadi kau tidak menyebutkannya, siapa nama pemuda itu, Sayang?"

Kedua mata Ino terbuka. Pantulan bola mata biru langit itu balas menatapnya. "Menma, namanya Uzumaki Menma."

.

.

.

Hampir seharian ini Ino membereskan rumahnya. Semenjak tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya, Ino mulai melakukan segala urusan rumah tangga sendiri. Mulai dari mencuci baju sampai dengan urusan di dapur. Sehubungan dengan kegiatannya yang cukup sibuk sebagai ahli dermatologi di salah satu klinik terbesar di Konoha, Ino hanya sempat membersihkan rumahnya di kala libur seperti hari ini.

Seprai dan baju-baju kotor sudah dicuci dan dijemur di halaman belakang. Seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah sudah disapu dan dipel sampai bersih. Ino tinggal membersihkan diri untuk kemudian bersantai sejenak. Namun langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara ganjil dari arah gudang belakang.

Awalnya Ino mengira itu hanya suara barang bekas yang jatuh dari susunannya. Ino ingat minggu lalu dia menyusun kotak-kotak hingga barang-barang bekas di dalam gudang dengan asal. Mungkin salah satu dari benda itu jatuh. Namun suara itu terulang lagi. Ino memutuskan untuk menengok barang sebentar ke gudang, memastikan apa yang terjadi di sana.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gudang suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ino batal membuka pintu gudang, tapi ketika Ino berbalik, suara itu muncul lagi. Maka tanpa ragu lagi Ino memutar kunci dan membuka pintu gudang itu.

Suasana di dalam gudang tampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan susunan barang bekas yang disusun Ino minggu lalu tak berubah banyak, tak ada barang yang jatuh, seingat Ino. Namun sesuatu yang mengenai punggung kakinya yang telanjang membuat Ino menjerit dengan keras.

Kerangka manusia yang berlumuran darah ada di hadapannya. Ino jatuh terduduk di lantai, tepat di depan pintu gudang. Dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya kerangka manusia yang sering digunakan di sekolah-sekolah sebagai alat bantu pada pelajaran biologi. Lalu siapa yang meletakkan kerangka itu di dalam gudangnya?

Ino memandang ngeri ke arah kerangka berlumuran darah itu. Tampak secarik kertas menyembul di sela-sela bagian tangan kerangka itu. Ino ragu-ragu menarik kertas itu, membacanya dengan cepat.

'Aku kembali, Sayang.'

Ino melempar kertas itu. Matanya memandang gelisah ke kiri-kanannya. Seolah-olah sosok pemuda masa lalunya itu akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba di sekitarnya. Seakan kengerian yang ditimbulkan kerangka dan surat itu belum cukup, kini Ino mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Ino bergegas bangkit, berusaha secepat mungkin ke luar dari rumahnya. Terus berlari, sambil berusaha menghubungi Naruto dengan ponsel yang tadi disimpannya di dalam sakunya.

_'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan kami.'_

Ino berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tapi nihil. Lagi-lagi pesan dari _operator_ yang didapatnya. Dia terus berlari, sedikit lagi dia sampai di pintu depan rumahnya. Jika tiba di luar, dia bisa berteriak jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, dan dia pikir orang-orang di jalan atau tetangga-tetangganya kemungkinan akan mendengar teriakannya. Namun belum sempat tangan Ino mencapai pintu, satu sosok muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari ruang di sebelah kanan pintu depan.

Uzumaki Memna menyeringai menatap ketakukan yang terpancar dari wajah jelita di hadapannya.

"Aku kembali, Sayang!"

Ino seperti lupa bagaimana caranya berteriak. Yang dia ingat adalah tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian sekaligus pemujaan yang mendalam, sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Ino terbuka dengan perlahan. Samar-samar dia melihat ada gerakan di depan matanya.

"Sudah bangun, Sayang?"

Bagai disengat listrik, tubuh Ino mengejang. Dia bangkit, menatap ngeri pada sosok di hadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Tidak, tidak mungkin."

Sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya bukan Menma, melainkan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Di mana? Di mana dia?" cecar Ino. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan dengan pandangan gelisah.

"Dia?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Menma, dia ... dia ada di sini, Naruto..."

Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, lalu kembali kepada Ino. "Dengar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, Sayang. Kau hanya bermimpi." Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Ino. "Saat aku tiba, kau sudah terlelap di sini. Kau pasti kelelahan membereskan rumah sampai-sampai kau ketiduran dan bermimpi buruk."

Ino menggeleng liar. "Tidak. Aku tidak bermimpi, Naruto. Dia ada di sini," Ino bersikukuh mempertahankan ingatannya. "Kerangka, surat, gudang, ya, kau harus melihatnya, Naruto. Kerangka itu, surat itu, kita harus ke gudang, Naruto!" Ino mencengkram pundak Naruto. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Dia butuh seseorang di sampingnya. Dia membutuhkan Naruto.

Naruto tampak tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ino. Namun dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin gelisah. Maka diturutinya keinginan Ino.

Mereka bergegas bangkit dan berjalan menuju gudang. Sesekali Ino melirik kanan-kirinya, takut-takut jika tiba-tiba sosok Menma muncul menyerangnya dan Naruto. Namun sampai di depan gudang belakang, sosok itu tak lagi muncul.

Pintu gudang tertutup rapat, dengan kunci masih bertengger di lubang kunci. Ino memang mempunyai kebiasaan tidak mencopot kunci gudangnya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka pintu gudang. Daun pintu yang membuka ke arah luar membuat mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam gudang. Kotak-kotak dan tumpukan barang bekas tersimpan secara wajar di dalam gudang, tak ada yang mencurigakan, bahkan kerangka, dan surat yang tadi dikatakan Ino sama sekali tak ada di dalam gudang.

Ino membekap mulutnya, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin," katanya dengan lemah. "Aku bersumpah semua yang baru saja terjadi itu nyata, Naruto." Dia menatap kedua mata Naruto, meminta kepercayaan pemuda itu.

Naruto tampak serbasalah. Bukannya tidak memercayai Ino, tapi perkataan Ino tidak masuk diakal. Itu semua lebih seperti manifestasi akan ketakutannya yang berlebihan terhadap sosok Uzumaki Menma.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi kali ini kauharus percaya padaku, Ino," kata Naruto tegas. "Kau hanya kelelahan. Dan untuk masalah Menma, aku berjanji tidak akan ada lagi sosok Menma. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, maka sosok itu tidak akan lagi mengganggumu. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Naruto menyentuh dahi Ino dengan dahinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ino. Dibawanya tangan itu menuju dada bidangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ketakukan masih melanda hatinya. Namun di bawah tatapan penuh cinta Naruto, yang disiratkan dari kedua bola matanya yang berlumuran rasa cinta, Ino tak sanggup mengatakan kalimat selain, "Aku bersedia, Naruto."

Mungkin hanya permainan cahaya ketika Ino melihat senyuman Menma bersarang di sudut bibir Naruto. Bibir yang sedetik kemudian membungkam bibirnya. Masa lalu pun berulang, Ino kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang sama. Hanya dia. Sumpah yang dibawa sampai mati akhirnya terwujud. Dinding tinggi itu kembali mengelilingi Ino, sampai dia tak bisa lagi melihat selain apa yang memang seharusnya dilihat dari balik dinding.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

**Epilog**

Naruto membakar sebuah foto yang menyuguhkan kemesraan pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan gadis cantik bermata biru. Dia memandang rambutnya yang berwarna kuning emas dari cermin di hadapannya. Cat rambut yang tadi digunakannya masih ada di atas wastafelnya. Dia tersenyum miring.

"Selamat datang Namikaze Naruto dan selamat tinggal Uzumaki Menma."

.

.

**Benar-benar Selesai XD**

A/n:

Suuuu~ maapkan diriku yang baru sekarang publish fanfic ini. :(

Selamat ulang tahun! *telat*

Moga-moga fanfic ini sesuai dengan rekuesan kamu, meski kayanya tema dan plotnya standar dan abal pisan. *jedotin kepala ke bantal* XD

Terus endingnya juga ngegaje begitu. Huhuhu~ *pundung*

Maapkan aku, cinta~ #dibuang

Buat semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Mudah-mudahan entrian pertama saya untuk arsip NaruIno bisa diterima. :)

Salam hangat,

Ms Hatake


End file.
